


Coitus

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 双性车为车而车薰被下了催情剂
Relationships: 乔樱 - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	Coitus

樱屋敷薰还是没忍住上前阻拦了一下要拖着兰加走的爱抱梦，此时比赛早已经结束了，他们并不在什么万众瞩目的焦点之下，而是在一个灯光几乎要打不到的角落。

薰也无法用强制办法，只是可怜的历还在医院里躺着，否则绝对不可能让现在这种场面发生。兰加懵懵懂懂地走了，薰嫌弃地扇了扇鼻子前面的空气，爱抱梦什么品味，喷的香水又浓烈又甜的刺鼻。

很快他就知道不是爱抱梦的品味差，他喷的根本就不是香水，是催情剂。

JOE还站在一堆女人中间听她们热烈的讨论，薰伸手扯着他的领子把他从人堆里拽了出来。

“我要回去。”

“这么早，那你回去呗，别想开我的车。”

只怪野外的光线太差，让南城看不清薰脸上染上的红晕。薰现在恨不得把他打进医院，可是他真的没有力气了，他只能一拳软绵绵地捶到南城胸上，“你送我。”

南城也没有反应那么迟钝，如此反常必然事出有因，他搂住薰的肩膀，对方竟然都没有反抗，他带着薰往车的方向移动，薰低着头，竟然一句话也没说。

安静的车厢内细微的喘息声便变得格外清晰，南城终于知道那里出错了，扎得整齐的粉色高马尾，如今发尾也散乱成一团，随着薰轻轻颤抖着。

“谁干的？”

南城的语调很压抑，他拨开薰夹在腿间的手，隔着裤子去揉弄薰的腿根。不过他的目标并不是已经开始有些变硬的前端，而是薰身上异于常人的一处，本不应该出现在他身上的女人的穴口。

就算隔着布料也泛起湿意，南城的手指很粗壮，很有力量，而且无数次的熟悉让对方清晰的知道自己的敏感处在哪，他的手指顶着阴蒂狠狠蹂躏，薰夹紧了双腿，人有点向上弹，双手撑在南城作乱的胳膊上。

“嗯……是爱抱梦，他喷的香水，有问题……”

听见爱抱梦之后南城的手更用力了，他胡乱地揉抓，却让薰徘徊在高潮的边缘。

“唔恩……”

薰死死咬住自己的下嘴唇，就这么被南城隔着裤子用手指挑逗上了第一个高潮。他能感觉到黏糊糊的液体从穴口分泌出来，把那里都打湿了，粉色的发丝沾上了汗水，南城用从腿间抽出的手把一侧的长发挽到耳后，刮了一下他发鬓的汗珠。

短暂的满足之后是更大的空虚，想要，想要被填满。

几乎是被蛮力扒光扔上床的，但是薰也没有空计较那么多，南城正趴在他腿间，用舌头舔进那高热的穴口，粗糙的舌苔刮得他止不住的抖，他还在用嘴模拟吮吸的动作，好像要把薰的甜水全部吸出来。墨绿色的发丝扫在薰的腿根，绷紧了发颤，甜腻的压抑呻吟倒是更色情泛滥。他想用膝盖去挤南城墨绿色作乱的脑袋，最后也使不上几个力气，脚在放在南城后背上乱蹬。

连膝盖都发出淡淡的粉色，薰的头发被南城解开散了下来，凌乱地缠绕在颈窝。被舔上高潮的人眼神有点迷离，他看着南城掐着他的大腿抬起头，从鼻子到下巴都是亮晶晶的黏液。

薰脸烧得热，他喘着气把脸偏到一边：“你擦干净。”

红润的嘴唇被人咬进嘴里，南城的舌头顶开齿缝进入温热的甜美口腔攻城略地。一个吻搅得湿乎乎，薰抱着南城的脖子，努力去吞咽根本含不住的口水。他的腿被南城拉开抵在胯上，隔着裤子顶弄敏感软烂穴口。粗糙的布料磨得更痒了，薰轻轻地扭动腰肢，自己去按摩得舒服。

薰面对面地被南城抵在床头，膨胀的肌肉爆发出它们应有的力量，南城又粗又大，几乎是在飞快地捣弄薰抽搐的穴道。薰随着动作来回颠，他已经用不上力气了，顶到敏感点就绞紧穴道，喷出一小股粘液，挤出体外被撞的发出啪啪的暧昧声响。他的腿搭在南城胯上，已然夹不住对方强劲的腰了，小腿来回乱颤，进的深了脚趾就会紧紧地内抓。南城也被吸的意乱情迷，皮肤上都是用力而出的细密的汗珠，在薰的锁骨上啃了无数个牙印子，然后一路绵延，连乳尖都被咬得肿胀起来。薰被咬得疼了，白皙的纤长手指毫不留情地在南城深色的背上抓下红痕。

药效随着出汗一点点过了，薰现在就是穴口有些麻木，做的狠了，整个人有点脱力。床单早被抓的乱成一团了，南城却没有停下的意思。

“哈……嗯……够了”

薰已经被内射过两次了，他现在小腹有点胀，东西却被堵着排不出去。他挣扎想脱离，被南城抓住了手腕。

“不够，薰，不够”

“什……”

也不知道谁是被下了药的，薰今晚上根本没有力气和南城对抗，他被摁住被迫接受南城的性爱。他真的好累，他觉得那药里面可能还有麻醉肌肉的成分。南城平时都压抑着，今晚上倒是做了个痛快。薰前面已经射不出东西了，全靠着女性的穴高潮，甚至还被顶上了干性高潮，他甚至哭着求南城匆匆结束，南城却没有丝毫放过他的意思。

他抱着又一次被顶上高潮颤抖的薰，轻轻咬他的耳垂：“薰。”粗重的炽热呼吸喷进耳蜗，是被侵犯，被标记。薰的长发粘在南城的胳膊上，他埋在南城怀里小声的抽泣，他真的有种被沦陷被控制的恐惧感。然而小声的哭泣却正中南城下怀，他堵在最深处又一次灌满了薰，他感觉得到薰又小股地喷了一下水。

即使很胀了，也要填得更满。

第二天早上薰连指尖都在酸痛，他看着躺在旁边心情颇好的南城，凑上来还想压着自己来个早安吻。

但是他连抬腿踢开对方的力都用不上了。

“滚开你这个蛮力大猩猩……唔”


End file.
